Xenos
You ask why we must cleanse the xenos. I will tell you. The filth of the alien and the witch must be exterminated to preserve the purity of the Human race, lest we degenerate into abomination.. ::~ Witch Hunter Tyrus Xenos is Gothic for alien. It's a pejorative for the advanced races of galaxy that are not human. The reality, in reality comes from Greek. Xenos (ξένος) meaning alien, foreign. In Dark Millennium Confirmed xenos races in Dark Millennium Online are the Orks. Imperial Policy The Imperium of Man exterminates all forms of civilized alien races. It has done so since the time of the Great Crusade. If the race owns any area of the galaxy to itself space they will 'Crusade' against them. If a xenos race in deemed to powerful or is required as a temporary ally it is offered to become an Imperial vassal – not one race has ever agreed to this. An example of this is the Damocles Crusade on the Tau Empire, an Imperial Invasion Expedition including the Space Marine Chapter the Black Templars attacked deep into heart of the Tau Empire. After almost two centuries of fighting the Imperium of Man withdrew, to fight a greater threat. The two are now peace, but for how long. Ordo Xenos Suffer not the Alien to life.. ~ Ordo Xenos The Imperium's division for combating xenos is the Ordo Xenos. Their job is to learn of and destroy what they call: The enemy without. There military arm is known as the military arm is the Deathwatch. It is composed primarily of Astartes but Imperial Officers may also serve terms. Other Races Craftworld Eldar Policy Some of you call us your enemies. All races are our enemy in time. ... We will exterminate you, every world, every vessel, every one of you!. ~ Captured Eldar Ranger There was once a time were the Eldar co-operated in some degree with other races. If a race proved itself to be intrinsically hostile like the Orks or Megarachnid the Eldar would imprision the race on a world and removed all means of interstellar travel available to that race. After the fall Eldar became more warlike, though they are not so hostile to xenos species as some of the other races. Eldar see themselves as the elite species of the galaxy, others races are to be respected should they prove their worth but none are their equals. The Eldar would let millions of xenos die to save but one Eldar life. Ork Policy If it can be killed, kill it. Dark Eldar The Dark Eldar enslave any race they can, even their own kind. The more powerful and conscience the race the better. They have some respect for their Craftworld Eldar kind - "They are interesting" - so Eldar are rarely enslaved. Dark Eldar are completely callus to all other forms of life, however. Tyranids The Tyranids see all other races as biomass sources to be devoured. Tau Necrons See Also * Ordo Xenos * List of Alien Species * Orks * Eldar * Tyranids * Tau * Old Ones Category:Terminology Category:Xenos